deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale
Bowser rivals BR.png|Bowserdude Thumbnails are appreciated. Description They were all suggested to fight Bowser, but who will win when they fight each other? Interlude Wiz: Bowser the Koopa King has many rival rulers from other Nintendo Franchises that he can be pitted against Boomstick: Yeah and today we are going to make these endlessly requested Bowser Opponents fight each other Ganondorf the Demon King ' Wiz: King Dedede Kirby's Nemesis and King of Dreamland '''Boomstick: King K. Rool Donkey Kongs Nemesis and King of the Croc's ' Wiz: And Dr. Eggman Ruler of the Eggman Empire 'Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Ganondorf Wiz: Once a Upon a time a new member of this rare species called the Greedo was born into Greedo valley '''Boomstick: This is no Fairy Tail this kid would eventually grow up to become a Cruel conqueror of the nearby Kingdoms . Wiz: And with an army of Demons at his side it looked like he would succeed If it weren't for one small problem.. Boomstick: A tiny boy swordsman with elf ears called Link , How come a teenage boy keeps wiping out legions of your troops how when you could probably just punch him a couple of times and it would be Problem solved But No Ganon your troops are still suffering from this elf! Wiz: While Ganon's army is Pretty tough and usually does most of the work for him , Gandondorf is no pushover and has several abilities to use on opponents he can blast dark magic use telekinesis and corrupt lifeforms. Boomstick: A Brutal brutal guy ! Wiz: In order to increase his power Gandondorf, sought out the Legendary Triforce a bunch of triangles that basically give the user an extreme amount of Power. Boomstick: This Triforce gave Ganondorf an extreme boost in his abilities he can create monsters bring creatures back to life and trap enemies in ice. Wiz: The Triforce Also increased his strength with a single punch he obliterated a large portion of his throne room Boomstick: Dang, he's strong also Ganondorf can transform into a giant boar demon known as Ganon in order increase his chance of pounding an opponent. Wiz: Ganondorf is very durable he once survived being attacked by this Demi- Gods called the Ancient Sages then he easily broke the chains that were holding him and killed one of the Sages , Overall Ganondorf is an extremely powerful foe who's magic makes him very deadly. Boomstick: But Eventhough he his constantly beaten by a teenage Elf - boy Ganondorf is still a force to be reckoned with ! Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf the Demon King don't take that title Lightly Ganon's Army King Dedede Wiz: Popstar's Kingdom of Dreamland is a fairly peaceful place with cute inhabitants but it's run by the biggest bully in the playground King Dedede Boomstick: What this guy looks like an Empeloen poser wearing a Santa outfit and having a Bowser attitude and he's a fat cute penguin how are we supposed to take him seriously Wiz: Dedede was happy ruling his kingdom from the safety of his castle and being greedy eating a lot of food and I mean a lot however that all changed when an infant star warrior named Kirby landed on the Planet and started stealing Dedede's fame Boomstick: At first Dedede dismissed the Star Warrior as a puff buff but the Star warrior stole the King's popularity and eating prowess and he grew jealous of Kirby and tried to fight him but it didn't go so well for him Wiz: Yeah he got his ass kicked he tried several times to defeat the Gumball but kept on failing so he teamed up with the fella to save the world Boomstick: Dedede's tougher than he looks he wields a hammer that can effortlessly break through brick and even hurt Kirby and if you take into account the things he's shrugged off that Hammer must be pretty strong Wiz: The Hammer also contains a jet pack somehow that will boost the King into the air to attack large or flying foes and deliver some powerful uppercuts to them that are far stronger than his normal blows but if the booster is charged for too long he can hurt himself Boomstick: Dedede can also suck in air and glide for long periods of time and inhale his foes but cannot copy his opponents moves unlike Kirby Wiz: Dedede can also severely damage does with the hammer jump when he jumps into the air and slams into the ground with the hammer creating a shockwave Boomstick: Dedede can also take inspiration from Vader and put on a mask to increase his abilities in a form known as Masked Dedede ''' Wiz: In this form he gains a larger steel hammer which houses a deadly flamethrower and Dedede can perform a mini tornado spin although he will start to get dizzy if he spins for too long '''Boomstick: Dedede can damage Kirby survive being knocked off of his castle shrug off a planet sized explosion without a scratch and travel at light speed Wiz: But Dedede is quite overconfident and never has beaten Kirby he also is an easy target if he misses his foe when attacking them leaving him wide open Boomstick: But with his strength and Awesome Hammer Dedede is one deadly penguin not to be messed with ' ''NME Salesguy: How can I help you, King Dedede? Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby King Dedede's Army King K. Rool King K.Rool's Army Dr. Eggman Wiz: Dr Eggman is the obese ruler of the Eggman empire and the arch foe of Sonic the hedgehog '''Boomstick: He's also got an Iq of freakin 300 wow that's smart !! Wiz: Eggman uses his machines and robots in his quest to rule the world but is constantly thawed by the Blue Blur and his friends. Boomstick: Eggman won't have his robots in this battle so we will discuss his vehicles and machines that he pilots Wiz: His most basic Form of transport is the Egg mobile a small single piloted capsule that houses machine guns missiles a single laser and can produce a shield Eggman can also attract a Wreaking ball to it to cause more damage Boomstic: Which Wreakin Ball the song ! Wiz: Heck No not that horrible wrecking ball from the song !! Boomstick: The Egg mobiles most primary function is its ability to pilot all of Eggman's Machines Wiz: Like the Drill Eggman a machine where Eggman will charge at opponents in a machine with a deadly drill at the front by this machine can easily be dodged and damaged and the Water Eggman a machine that will dump a bunch of toxic purple chemicals onto its foes Boomstick: There's also the Egg dealer a machine with different slots that must be activated in order to attack enemies with Bombs or missiles however if an opponent can set the slots they can attack Eggman take that Fat scientist !! Wiz: Eggman also has the Egg walker a Machine that has a central laser and a bunch of homing missiles and can walk on the ground But Eggman's Ultimate fighting robot is the Death Egg robot a robot in the shape of Eggman with spiky drills jet boosters that he can use to fly the robot the robot is also extremely large and durable. Boomstick: Eggman is also surprisingly quite fast able to outrun his enemies for long enough in order to reach his next machine and managed to smash a wall of ice with his bear hands and durable enough to survive his machines blowing up in his face every time Wiz: Eggman also has a Round Space station known as the Death egg which is a big rip off of the Death Star that has Eggman's face on it it can fire laser beams from the "Eyes" of the Station Boomstick: Eggman can use his extreme intelligence to get way out of most problems and come up with complex battle plans Wiz: But Eggman is extremely overconfident in himself that he will often look over important factor in a plan making him lose because of it and will often goad his enemies into fighting him because of he believes his machines are flawless even when they are not Boomstick: This is one bold Smart scientist you don't want to scramble Trust me!! Eggman: Farewell Sonic my admirable adversary. Eggman's Army Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Results Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles